


Canadian Nutts

by SkylerWritesOCs (GrangerQuickPaw)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerQuickPaw/pseuds/SkylerWritesOCs
Summary: Siblings Pecan, Nutmeg and Filbert Nutt go on adventures through the multiverse... Because after all, who WOULDN'T put Canadian squirrels (And a chipmunk) in the multiverse?





	Canadian Nutts

  Pecan walks through the woods, enjoying the nice breeze as it ruffles his ginger hair, eyes glinting a muddy olive green in the sunlight. He skims his fingers over the leaves of the trees, tail swishing lightly as he sighs in contentment. He didn't wear his normal suit and tie today, not for walking in the woods, he'd replaced it with a warm, dark brown button-down over his denim trousers. He stuffs his paws in his pockets, sniffing at the air, the faint smell of lake Superior blowing lightly in the breeze. It was peaceful.

  Or, it would have been. 

"PEEEEEEEEEEE-CAAAAANN...!" he narrows his eyes, the moment disturbed by his older brother, Filbert. Filbert came running by, tail swishing, gages glinting in his ears as he sailed by, arms out like an aeroplane, his purple pullover hoodie flapping in the breeze he was causing as he brushed by his adopted brother, almost knocking him to the ground. Pecan stumbles, barely catching his balance,rounding on his brother.

"Filbert," He said, his English accent oozing distaste, "How many times have I told you today,  _be careful?_ You're  like a bull in a China shop." Pecan dusts off his head, a few orange leaves tumbling to the ground as Filbert stops, brown eyes glinting in mischief, hair glinting in the setting sun.

  "You say a lot of things, broski. But, uh. You fail to understand that I don't always listen. I had only came to tell you that Meg wants us...but if you're gonna be an ass about it... " He trails off, seeing the look on his brothers face.

  "Let's go then. She usually never bothers us. This has to be important..." Pecan says, his voice suddenly serious. Filbert nods in understanding, putting his outstretched arms down and walking beside his brother. 


End file.
